


Sugar

by Rainyhart



Series: Eat Well and Also Often [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainyhart/pseuds/Rainyhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel shares a sweet dilemma with Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> a short thing i wrote for iantolovesjack on tumblr

"So candy huh?" Dean shakes his head as he cards a hand through Cas’s hair, squirming every so often when the hairs brush against his bare stomach.

"Yes," Cas affirms with a huff, "Chocolate mostly. I never expected for it to be so-," He pauses to think of an appropriate word, but Dean gets it and makes a sound of agreement. 

"Actually I think I have some somewhere."

"Where," Cas insists, his voice raising as well as his head to search Dean’s eyes.

One look could tell him that Cas was desperate, and he couldn’t help but laugh at the situation. 

"Look at you-," Dean grinned, getting a hardened glare in return, "You’re hooked aren’t you?"

"Dean," he only glares harder at this but the moment passes, and then he’s glancing down at his abdomen with the look of someone who’d just figured out something brilliant. 

When his lips met Dean’s skin he immediately clears his throat in discomfort, but despite it Cas continues to lay down gentle kisses anyway. 

"Please," He pleads between kisses and Dean’s protests, the kisses trailing around his soft belly and stopping every so often in a particularly soft area for a teasing bite. "I’ll only have a few. And you-," he murmurs against flesh, "You can have the rest." 

"Right now?" Dean blinks, voice stunned. 

"Right now," He kisses lighter now, and the sensitivity of it makes Dean’s breath hitch. 

"Cas you know there’s like a whole bucket full of candy in there, right?"

He only gets a smirk in reply.


End file.
